Berjuang bersama , Menang bersama
by Dibetes20
Summary: prequel dari cerita sebelumnya,yaitu My Guardian Angle.mengisahkan perjuangan dan persahabatan zoro,kaku,dan lucci dalam menggapai mimpi untuk membangun pelatihan kendo mereka sendiri,yaitu wano arc. no yaoi,just bromance.
1. berjuang bersama , menang bersama ch 1

Berjuang bersama , Menang bersama

.

chapter 1

.

.

* * *

Ngiiiiiiikkk wuiiikk wuiiiiikkk

Bunyi serangga tonggerek terdengar memekik telinga di bawah sebuah pohon tinggi.serangga itu besar dan berwarna hijau dengan beberapa corak hitam di punggungnya.

Seorang bocah berumur kisaran 9 tahun sedang menjinjing mendekati pohon.di tangannya tergenggam tongkat net dengan erat.ia melangkah tanpa menyebabkan bunyi sebisa mungkin.

"Agak kesininan….nanti dia liat kamu…"bisik bocah yang ada di sebelahnya.ia mengenakan topi berwarna biru dengan tulisan 'goal' di atasnya.

"iya iya berisik.ni juga lagi diusahakan…"bisik bocah satunya sembil terus menjaga pandangannya pada seranga besar di depannya.bocah berambut hijau itu kemudian mulai mengangkat netnya perlahan setelah ia dekat dengan serangga itu.

1

2

HAP

* * *

"Enaknya kita kasih nama siapa nih?..."tanya bocah bertopi sambil menatap kandang kecil di tangannya.

"Entahlah…"ujar bocah berambut hijau.bocah itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya kebelakang kepala.

"kamu kasih dia nama.kemaren kan aku yang kasih nama punya kamu…"

"hmmm…."bocah itu melirik ke arah serangga hijau yang kini berada di kandangnya.

"Green lantern…"

"apaan sih serius!"protes bocah bertopi.

"Ya abis kan warnanya hijau tuh.kayak tokoh super hero dc itu…"

"iya,tapi aku gak suka.terlalu amerika banget.yang lain aja…"bocah bertopi itu kembali meletakkan kandang itu di atas rumput.

"Hmmm….kalau begitu genji saja…"

"genji?...kenapa?..."

"warna hijaunya mengingatkan ku pada karakter game yg sering di mainin kakak mu itu di rumah…"jawab bocah itu sambil kembali menutup matanya.

"oohh…aku baru tau kalo nama karakter itu genji…"

"Masa kamu liat kakakmu main game itu tiap hari gak tau sih…"

"ya abisnya abang ku kalo main di kamarnya.aku kan gak boleh masuk kamarnya…"bocah bertopi itu menunduk.

Suasana hening seketika.keduanya memandang ke arah sungai kecil di hadapan mereka.sungguh tenang suasana sore ini.suara hembusan angin sore,anak2 yang bermain di dekat sungai,berusaha menangkap kodok sepertinya.beberapa orang dewasa juga berlalu lalang sambil mengajak anjing peliharaan mereka jalan2.

"hei zoro…."panggil bocah bertopi itu.bocah bernama zoro itu menengok sebentar.

"apakah kau punya impian?..."

"ya…tentu saja.aku ingin menjadi pendekar pedang nomor satu di dunia ini"jawab zoro dengan sedikit semangat.bocah bertopi di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum tipis.ia memainkan tongkat kecil yang ia dapat sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu….aku juga akan menjadi pendekar pedang yang hebat!!"jawab bocah bertopi itu sambil melirik zoro.

"heeehh??...kau mau jadi apa?..."tanya zoro,kini ia membangunkan posisi tubuhnya,sehingga kini ia sedang duduk menatap sahabat ber-hidung panjang di sebelahnya.

"Kau dengar aku.aku juga akan menjadi pendekar pedang yang hebat,kau lihat saja nanti"bocah itu menunjuk zoro menggunakan tongkat yang ia pegang.

"Kaku…kau kan tidak suka pedang…"zoro meragukan sahabatnya yang bernama kaku ini.

"Siapa bilang?!...Aku juga suka pedang kok.aku akan menggunakan satu- tidak,dua pedang kalo perlu!!!"ujar kaku bersemangat.zoro sempat terdiam sebentar…ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini?...kenapa tiba2?...

"huh kalau begitu,aku akan mengalahkan mu dengan 3 pedang!!"ujar zoro tak mau mengalah.ia lalu berdiri dan ikut menunjuk kaku dengan tongkat netnya.

"oya??!!!...memangnya kau berani pada ku?!"

"tentu saja!! Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?!!!"tantang zoro tak melepas pandangannya pada kaku.seringai lebar terlukis di wajah bocah berkulit gelap ini.

"Bertaruh apa??"

"kita bertaruh,siapa yang bisa menjadi pendekar terkuat lebih dulu,yang kalah harus menteraktir si pemenang makan onigiri seumur hidupnya!!"

"kenapa harus onigiri??..."

"ka-karna mereka enak!!"zoro tersipu sedikit sambil meneriaki temannya.kaku hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"baik lah…deal…"kaku menatap tajam zoro dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Bzzttzbbzzt

"ah…sepertinya genji sudah tak tahan tuh…"zoro melirik ke arah serangga yang berada di dalam kandang.

"hmm iya…dia ingin keluar…"kaku kemudian mengambil kandang itu,membukanya dan mengambil serangga yang ada di dalamnya.kaku kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan membiarkan serangga itu terbang tinggi ke langit sore.

"daaah genji…sambil bertemu lagiii"kaku mengayun2kan tangannya.

"menurutmu,apakah kita selama ini menangkap serangga yang sama terus selama ini?..."tanya zoro sambil terus memandangi langit sore.

"entahlah….tapi kalau iya,aku tak masalah."kaku menutup kembali kandangnya.

"besok kita mancing yuk…ku dengar di sungai arakawa sedang ada banyak ikan…"zoro berbalik dan berjalan ke arah utara.

"hmm boleh juga…"kaku ikut berbalik, kemudian menangkap pergelangan zoro.zoro menatap kaku bingung.

"rumah kita ke arah sana"kaku melepas pergelangan zoro lalu menunjuk ke arah selatan.keduanya pun kemudian berjalan ke arah pulang yang benar.

* * *

**Hokkaido,tahun 2007 pertengahan bulan november**

Kaku berjalan menyusuri lorong smp enies lobby.ia membawa kantung kresek kecil di pergelangan tangan kanannya.ia berbelok dan memasuki ruangan kelas 9 – b.ia melewati beberapa temannya yang sedang bercanda gurau di kelasnya dan langsung menuju kursi di pojok kiri.

"nih onigiri mu…"kaku menaruh kantong kresek itu di atas meja,zoro yang sedang menyoret2 sebuah buku di hadapannya langsung meninggalkan aktivitasnya.

"Mantaaaapp"zoro langsung mengambil kresek itu dan membukanya.terdapat 2 buah onigiri berukuran besar dan sekaleng monster energy.ia mengambil kedua onigirinya…

"jadi gmana?...kau sudah menghitung semuanya?"kaku meminum minuman berenerginya.zoro hanya menggeleng sambil mengunyah onigirinya.ia menelannya kemudian menunjukkan catatannya.

"aku baru mencatat semua barang2 yang kita butuhkan.belum ku hitung berapa total semuanya…"zoro kembali melahap onigirinya.kaku menaruh kaleng minumnya lalu mengambil pena .

"sini ku lihat…hmmm….kalo gak salah harga satu shinai itu sekitar….sebentar…hmm..trus satu set bogu….metres…cermin…ya ya…"gumam kaku selama ia menghitung jumlah barang2 yang di catat zoro.zoro mengambil kaleng minum kaku dan menyeruputnya sedikit.ia langsung menaruhnya kembali dengan wajah masam.

"gw bingung,kok lu bisa suka sih ama beginian?.."tanya zoro menatap kaleng minuman monster energy kaku.

"lah lu lebih aneh lagi.umur semuda ini sudah doyan minum sake."ketus kaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari coretannya.zoro hanya meneruskan acara makan onigirinya.ia melirik kaku yang sedang menggunakan jari jemarinya sebagai alat hitungnya.

"kenapa gak pake kalkulator aja sih?.."

"gak,aku suka menghitunggnya menggunakan jarinku…"

"cih,kau lama2 mirip nami.kalau urusan uang cepat ngitungnya…"ejek zoro.

"ah gak juga.aku kan emang suka matematika.hal begini doang mah gampang…"kaku masih mencoret2 di atas kertas.setelah beberapa menit,kaku kembali menegapkan tubuhnya dan menaruh pena di sampingnya.

"Yap sudah….ini total dari semua harga barang yang kita butuh,tak termasuk biaya bangunan….semuanya sekitar 6 juta yen…."kaku mereganggkan tangannya lalu menatap puas dengan hasil hitungannya.zoro melirik catatan kaku dan memeriksa setiap harga alat2 yang mereka butuhkan.

"oya aku juga ada liat gedung kosong di daerah sekitar taman seinaru.lumayan besar dan ada tempat parkirnya.gedung itu juga sepertinya bekas dojo."jelas kaku,ia meminum kembali minumannya dan memandang ke sekeliling kelasnya.aneh,kok banyak teman2nya yang belajar,terutama teman2 perempuannya.nami dan vivi juga terlihat sedang belajar bersama…

vivi ya…gadis itu selalu menarik perhatian kaku dari dulu…

"seinaru?...dimana itu?..."tanya zoro sambil melirik kaku.pandangan kaku masih terpaku pada gadis berambut biru itu.senyuman tipis terpapar jelas di wajahnya.zoro mengikuti arah pandang kaku dan mendapati vivi yang sedang berbincang dengan nami.

"kau tak mau mengajaknya berbicara?.."tanya zoro memecah lamunan kaku.

"Hah? Apa?...gak…kamu bicara apa sih?..."kaku salah tingkah.terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipi kaku.zoro hanya terkekeh kecil.ia senang sekali menggoda sahabatnya yang terbilang dingin kalo di depan perempuan ini.padahal zoro juga begitu sih….

"kalau kau tak cepat,nanti dia di ambil orang lain loh.vivi itu cantik,pintar,kaya lagi.pasti banyak yang mau ama dia…"zoro melanjutkan godaannya.ia bisa melihat dari ujung matanya kalau kaku sudah merah banget kayak tomat.

"a-aku tidak mengerti….m-maksud mu…"kaku berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.ia mengambil pena dan kembali mencoret2 bukunya.

"Dia…tak akan mau dengan ku….itu sudah jelas kan…"suara kaku agak lesu.

"Kata siapa?...,emangnya kau sudah mencoba berbicara dengannya?..."tanya zoro sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"tidak ada.aku hanya tau lebih dulu aja…."

"kalau belum mencoba,jangan menyerah.belum apa2 sudah mengambil kesimpulan aja…"

Kaku hanya terdiam.ia lirik sekali lagi gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut biru kuncir kudanya.

Riiiiinnnggg

"ah udah bel"zoro beranjak dari kursinya dan pindah ke kursi sebelah kaku.tak lama guru perempuan berkacamata,rambutnya diikat tinggi berwarna pirang muncul.ia mengenakan kaca mata dan dengan dagu di angkat melangkah masuk kelas zoro dan kaku.

"Hari ini kita ulangan ya"ujar guru itu sambil menaruh setumpuk kertas di atas meja.

"NANIII??!!"teriak semua murid laki2 termasuk zoro dan kaku.

"Loh kan sudah saya beritahu di pertemuan terakhir.gak mau tau,pokoknya semua masukkan buku kalian dan siapkan pensil dan penghapus kalian."guru itu tak peduli,ia membagi kan semua kertas ujiannya dan memulai ujian.

"Sialan.."umpat zoro pelan.ia tak mengerti satu pun pertanyaan ujian ini.ia melirik ke arah kaku dan berbisik.

"kaku,kau bisa mengerjakan soal2 ini?!!"tanya zoro dalam bisikkannya.kaku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.ia menunjukkan kertas ujianya yang masih kosong bolong.

"kamu bawa catatan kan?..."bisik kaku.zoro mengangguk,ia melirik ke sekitarnya,memperhatikan ibu guru yang kini sedang mengawasi murid2 bagian kanan.zoro mengeluarkan catatan kecil dari tasnya dan membukanya,memperlihatkan isinya pada kaku.

"cepetan,jangan sampai ketahuan ama sensei kalifa…"

Kaku mencatat jawaban dengan secepat kilat,setelah semua isi ulangannya terisi,zoro langsung menyingkirkan catatannya.kini gantian,kaku memperlihatkan kertas ulangannya kepada zoro dan zoro menyalin semua jawabannya.

Riiiiinnggg

"Ya waktu habis.silahkan kumpulkan lembar kerja kalian di sini"ujar sensei kalifa mengetuk pelan meja guru.semua murid menaruh lembar kerjanya.

Zoro menaruh lembar kerjanya,lalu di susul kaku,ketika ia selesai menaruh lembar kerjanya,kaku berbalik dan menabrak seseorang di belakangnya.

"Ah maaf aku tidak sengaja"ujar kaku.orang yang di tabrak kaku itu mendongak untuk melihat kaku yang tinggi melebihinya.

Kaku terdiam mematung.

"ah gak papa kaku-san.aku yang salah berusaha menyelip mu"ujar vivi sambil menggosok hidungnya.ia lalu menaruh kertasnya dan beranjak mendekati nami yang sudah memanggil namanya berkali2.

Kaku masih terdiam,matanya mengikuti setiap langakah vivi.tak di sangka kalau dia dapat bersentuhan dengan gadis itu.

Zoro menyikut pundak kaku sambil menyeringai.

"hajar bosss…jangan sampai lepas"ejek zoro.kaku langsung berbalik dan mendengus kesal pada zoro.ia langsung beranjak keluar kelas disusul zoro yang masih tertawa.

* * *

**Awal januari tahun 2008**

**BANZAAAIII**

Teriak semua siswa kelas 9 sambil mengangakat tangan mereka.

Acara perpisahaan kali ini di selenggarakan di sebuah penginapan di kota osaka.semua siswa kelas 9 lulus semua,tak ada yang tertinggal kelas.mereka merayakannya dengan acara band,berdansa,makanan dan minuman,dan kegiatan bertukar hadiah.

CHEEERRSSSSS

Teriak kawanan geng mugiwara.zoro nami,sanji dan luffy mengangkat gelas mereka, lalu meminumnya.

"ahhhhh leganya….akhirnya kita sebentar lagi menginjak SMA….aku sudah tak sabar"ujar nami sambil ber-angan2.ia selalu di beri tahu kalau SMA adalah tempat terindah.masa yang paling menyenangkan dan sangat sayang untuk di lewatkan.

"Iyaaaa nami swaaannn aku juga tak sabar.aku harap kita satu sekolah lagiiii~"ujar sanji sambil menari2 di sekitar nami.

"shishishi aku juga tak sabar.aku ingin bertemu dengan teman baru,siapa tau ada yang bisa kita ajak masuk ke grup mugiwara kita"ucap luffy girang.

Kelompok itu berbincang2 dan merencanakan bagaimana nanti kegiatan mereka di sma nanti.namun ditengah perbincangan,nami menyadari sesuatu.

"ne…vivi kemana ya?..ada yang lihat tidak?..."tanya nami celingak-celinguk.

"hmm aku juga tak melihatnya…"luffy ikut celingak-celinguk.

"tenang saja nami swan,aku akan pergi mencarinya"ujar sanji sambil melangkah.

"Eiitt gak usah.biarin aja…vivi mungkin lagi mengambil makanan atau semacamnya"zoro menarik kerah kemeja sanji dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Heeeee?!!!! Sok tau kau!!!bagaimana kalo vivi-sama sedang di goda laki2 lain??!!...aku tak ikhlas"ujar sanji sambil menatap tajam zoro.keduanya hendak memulai perkelahian,namun segera dihentikan nami.

"Sudah2….zoro benar,mungkin vivi sedang ada urusan.ntar juga dia datang ke sini…"nami mendorong kedua wajah teman prianya itu.

.

.

.

.

"kau ingin bicara apa kaku-san?..."tanya vivi.mereka berjalan ke sebuah taman kecil di dekat penginapan itu.

Kaku hanya terdiam,ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di balik syal kuningnya.langkah kakinya juga sedikit bergetar,ia lalu berhenti.vivi yang melihatnya ikut berhenti,mereka saling berhadapan.

"a-aku…aku…"kaku gagap.padahal ia sudah merencanakan semua yang akan ia ucapkan.namun pada saat vivi ada di depan matanya,ia langsung ngeblank.

"Kaku-san...?"vivi mencoba melihat ke wajah pria tinggi di depannya.sangat sulit untuk mengintip ke wajah kaku.ia menggunakan topi birunya dan syal kuning yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"anuu…..aku…aku…hanya….ingin memberi mu…ini…"kaku menyodorkan selembar amplop putih pada vivi.tanpa vivi tau isinya apa,vivi sudah bisa menebak.rona merah muncul di pipi vivi.di ajak ke tempat sepi,privasi,wajah gugup,dan amplop putih…pasti…

Vivi sempat membeku…ia tak menyangka.

"Kaku-san….kau…"

"AMBILAH KU MOHON!!!" teriak kaku sambil menyerahkan amplop itu.vivi tambah tersipu,dengan tangan bergetar,vivi mengambil amplop putih itu.

"Kaku-san aku-"belum sempat vivi melanjutkan kalimatnya,kaku sudah berbalik dan berlari sekencang angin.wajahnya merah dan seperti hendak meledak.keringat bercucuran di dahinya dan jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

_Setidaknya,aku sudah mengungkapkannya padanya…._

* * *

**Awal tahun ajaran baru,2009**

Zoro sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca buku teknik kendo.ia mencermati setiap kalimat di buku itu dan memperhatikan gambar yang ada di buku itu.

"yoooo zoro bro" panggil seorang pria berambut biru.zoro menengok dan mendapati pria bertubuh besar mendatanginya.

"Menurut mu bagai mana?.."tanya pria itu sambil memperlihatkan sebuah blu print ke zoro.zoro memperhatikan skematik di depannya dan mengangguk2.

"menurutku bagus.kau sudah mencobanya?..."

"aku hendak mencobanya,sore ini sehabis pulang sekolah.kau mau lihat?..."tanya pria itu.zoro sempat terdiam lalu mengangguk.

"boleh,aku sedang tak ada jadwal juga hari-"

"zoro!!"panggil seseorang dari pintu kelas.zoro mengarahkan kepalanya pada sang pemanggil.

"bentar ya"zoro berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"santai aja zoro bro"

Zoro mendatangi seseorang laki2 yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"ada apa kaku?..."tanya zoro kepada kaku.

"nanti setelah pulang sekolah,kita berkumpul di gedung gym.ada yang ingin di sampaikan ketua pada kita"kaku menyampaikan pesannya.zoro hanya diam sambil mengangguk.ia lalu melirik pria besar yang tadi.

"baiklah.terima kasih ya sudah memberi tahu ku"ujar zoro menepuk pundak kaku.kaku mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kelas di sebelahnya.

_Sayang sekali,kita sudah tak sekelas…_

Zoro memasuki kembali kelasnya dan berjalan ke arah pria tadi.zoro lalu menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum padanya.

"hei franky..uhm….dengar,aku dapat kabar dari teman ku kalau….sore nanti ada kegiatan kendo…jadi…"belum sempat zoro melanjutkan kalimatnya,pria bernama franky itu tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak zoro.

"no prob zoro bro.bisa lain kali kok."jawabnya senang.zoro hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

* * *

"Hei zoro,perkenalkan,ini namanya lucci,lucci ini zoro"kaku memperkenalkan zoro pada seorang pria berkulit gelap dan berambut keriting.ada sedikit rambutnya yang di biarkan menjuntai di depan wajahnya,alis pria itu melengkung keatas dan bibirnya lumayan tebal.pria itu memberi gestur salaman pada zoro,yang kemudian zoro terima dengan tangannya.

"roronoa zoro"

"rob lucci"

"dia teman sekelasku,dan dia juga salah satu anggota klub kendo kita.dia juga yang kemaren meminjamkan ku buku catatan yang kamu pinjam itu."ujar kaku.

"ooh itu catatan mu?makasi ya atas bantuan mu"ujar zoro sambil tersenyum.

"tak masalah.aku senang membantu kalian"lucci ikut tersenyum.mereka sedang duduk di bangku penonton setelah lelah latihan kendo sore ini di gedung gym.

"oya,lucci juga katanya kenal dengan banyak orang komunitas kendo.kita bisa berkumpul dengannya untuk memperdalam kemampuan pedang kita"

"hmn boleh juga tuh…aku gak pernah kepikiran."ujar zoro.ketiganya lalu berbincang bersama seputar kendo dan pedang.

"kudengar,kalian ingin membangun pelatihan kendo kalian sendiri"ujar lucci sambil memperhatikan antara zoro dan kaku.keduanya saling menatap.

"iyyaaaa….kau tau dari mana?..."

"seorang teman ku yang bernama luffy yang menceritakannya."

"ooh luffy….aku juga kenal dengannya."

"bolehkah aku ikut dengan kalian?...aku juga ingin membangun kelas kendoku sendiri.namun sejauh ini,aku tak menemukan teman yang mau berjuang bersama ku…"tanya lucci.wajah kaku dan zoro langsung semeringah mendengar permintaan lucci.ada satu teman seperjuangan lagi….

"tentu saja!!!"jawab kaku dan zoro berbarengan.lucci hanya bisa terkejut dengan jawaban serentak ini dan tertawa,keduanya ikut tertawa.

_Disini lah mimpi kami mulai dibangun…._

_Pelan…_

_Tapi pasti…._

**To be continued**

Heheheh gomen2…awalnya ini mau di buat one shot aja.namun setelah dilihat2,sudah 2000 kata lebih.jadi mau tak mau di bikin chapter agar kalian juga bacanya gak kecapean.

Ngomong2,buat kalian yang gak ngerti dengan cerita ini,saya sarankan kalian membaca fanfic saya sebelumnya yang berjudul 'my guardian angle' agar lebih paham.karna ini emang prequel nya fanfic itu.

iya2 saya tau,kalian disini pasti bertanya,kenapa kok sifat lucci berbalik 180 dari yang aslinya.nanti kalo saya kasih tau bakal jadi spoiler.jadi mohon di terima aja ya,karna ini semua bagian dari ceritanya

Satu lagi,sebenarnya fanfic ini hanyalah alasan saya supaya saya bisa menulis tentang kaku lebih banyak,karena jujur aja saya suka sekali dengan si kaku ini (terutama hidung mancungnya hehhehe) makannya gak bingung kalo lebih banyak kaku yang berbicara dari pada zoro sang karakter utama.

Selebihnya terima kasih karna mau menyempatkan membaca fanfic saya.ingat,ini bukan fanfic yaoi,lebih tepatnya bromance antara zoro kaku dan lucci.

Well then,see you next chapter


	2. Berjuang Bersaama , Menang Bersama ch 2

Berjuang bersama , Menang bersama

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

* * *

"Wahh desainnya kereeeenn" kaku menatap lembaran kertas di tangannya dengan mata berbinar2.

"Terima kasih,ku kira sebuah pohon yang melengkung di atas sebuah rumah akan menjadi logo yang bagus…"jelas seorang pria muda berhidung panjang.pria itu berambut kriting dengan kulit yang gelap.berbeda dengan kaku,hidung pria ini panjang namun tak petak.

"Berapa lama kau mendisain ini ussop?..." Tanya zoro yang sedang duduk di bangku.ia memutar2 kertas putih bergambar sebuah logo di dalamnya.

"Gak lama kok,cuman sekitar setengah jam aja jadi."ussop tersenyum sambil menaruh beberapa sample kertas desainnya.

"Kalian lebih suka yang itu ya?..sangat di sayangkan…padahal aku suka yang ini"lucci menunjukkan sebuah desain lain yang ussop berikan.desain itu adalah gambar seekor macan tutul yang sedang mengaung.

"itu bagus juga…cuman agak lepas dari kesan 'wano' nya…"ujar kaku sambil melirik ke desain yang ada di tangan lucci.

"Oya,kenapa dojo kalian di namai wano?"tanya ussop.

"Soalnya….wano adalah tempat pertama semua ini di mulai…"zoro tersenyum tanpa melepas pandangannya ke desain di tangannya.senyum tipis terlukis di wajah kasarnya.kaku dan lucci ikut tersenyum melihat zoro.

"wano adalah kampung halaman ku.di sana lah aku pertama kali belajar seni bela diri pedang.di sana juga mimpiku untuk membangun tempat pelahtihan kendo ku sendiri muncul…"zoro menerawang,ia mengingat semua memori kenangan sewaktu ia berlatih di sana.

"zoro yang menginspirasi ku untuk membangun pelatihan kendo ku juga.kalau zoro tak ada,mungkin aku tak akan punya mimpi ini.."kaku tersenyum menatap desain logo yang nantinya akan menjadi desain wano.

Lucci hanya tersenyum.ia tak perlu menjelaskan alasannya,selagi kedua temannya ini suka,dia akan ikut.

"waahh….kalian benar2 ambisius ya soal ini.keren sekali…"usssop terpana sampai tak sadar mulutnya sedang menganga.ketiga pendekar pedang yang melihat ini akhirnya tertawa.ussop tersadar dari lamunannya,lalu ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

* * *

**Hokkaido, awal tahun 2012**

"kaku!! Teman2 mu datang nih"ujar seorang pria tinggi berhidung panjang.rambutnya hitam dengan jambul berwarna putih.terdapat tahi lalat di bawah mata pria ini.

"iya iya aku datang kyu,gak usah teriak2"kaku berjalan menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat.

Pria bernama kyu itu kemudian mendengus dan berjalan meninggalkan pintu masuk.

"kukira kalian gak jadi kesini."kaku berdiri di depan pintu masuk.zoro dan lucci hendak melepas sepatu mereka.

"eeehhh…tadi…kita soalnya ada masalah di jalanan…"terdengar sedikit nada ragu di ucapan zoro.

"Zoro kesasar tadi…"jawab lucci jujur.

"yang benar saja zoro…rumah kita kan cuman berapa blok doang…"

"ya-ya kan aku mesti jemput lucci dulu!!!"zoro beralasan lagi.wajahnya dipenuhi rona merah dan keringat.

"ah alasan…"kaku menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 disusul oleh zoro dan lucci.mereka lalu memasuki kamar kaku yang terletak di ujung lorong lantai 2.

"kalian bawa majalah dan korannya kan?..."

"bawa" zoro memperlihatkan sebuah kresek putih.

"aku cuman ada koran pagi ini…"lucci memberikan seikat koran dri dalam tasnya.

"Gak papa,aku juga gak dapat koran pagi ini."kaku duduk di karpet kamarnya,mereka duduk di tengah kamar kaku yang terbilang rapi.buku2 di taruh dalam rak,beberapa action figure tersusun rapi di atasnya.kasurnya bersih dengan beberapa poster anime2 menempel di temboknya.meja belajar juga bersih tanpa noda dan beberapa pedang shinai bersender di sampingnya.

"Jadi gmana?..kalian sudah dapat kerjaan yang kalian bisa?.."tanya kaku sembari membuka koran pagi yang di beri lucci.

"em…belum…kebanyakan tawaran kerja kantor ama staff dapur.kalo kerja kantoran kayaknya gw gak bisa deh…kalo dapur ndak usah ditanya…"zoro membaca beberapa majalah yang ia bawa.kaku mengangguk,matanya sibuk mencari lowongan kerja yang ada di koran.

"kalo aku kerja di mabel ayahku aja.dia juga katanya gak mau nyari orang baru,bakal susah kalau harus ngelatih orang baru.jadi aku aja yang isi"jelas lucci sambil meminum air mineral yang ia bawa.

"ah iya sebentar,aku lupa !!"kaku langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.ia keluar kamar sebentar,selang beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan nampan berisi teh es dan makanan ringan.

"Menurut kalian,aku kerja apa ya?..."tanya kaku kembali pada koran yang ia baca tadi.

"Nih nih" zoro menunjuk sebuah iklan di majalahnya.

"Apa2?"

"dibutuhkan lowongan pekerjaan di kebun binatang"baca zoro lantang.

"Kebun binatang?..."

"iya,lu kan tinggi kayak jerapah.siapa tau lu cocok di sana"ejek zoro.

"Hahhaah….lucu sekali…"kaku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kalau gak salah,toko buku di persimpangan sini sedang butuh karyawan"lucci mengambil beberapa keripik yang ada di manggkuk.

"Toko buku….oohh toko buku milik pak clover ya?..."kaku mengingatnya.

"Iya.kemaren anaknya kan keterima kuliah di luar negri,jadi gak ada yang bantuin dia di sana.mungkin kau bisa coba naruh lamaran di sana"

"hmm…boleh juga…"

"bah…gak ada yang cocok nih ama gw"zoro masih sibuk membalik2 halaman di majalah dan koran.

"Nih bagus nih.lowongan kerja jadi supir truk.kau kan bisa naik mobil.."kaku menunjuk sebuah lowongan di koran.

"Kau menyarankan zoro untuk menjadi supir?...yang benar saja.."lucci menaikan alisnya.kaku mendongak dan menatap lucci bingung.awalnya dia masih gak ngerti,namun setelah beberapa detik kemudian,kaku baru mengedipkan matanya kembali.

"ooh…ya bener2…gak mungkin dia kerja di sana.."kaku menggelengkan kepalanya sambil lanjut membaca koran.

"Oi oi apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?!!.."zoro mendongakkan kepalanya.ia menatap kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian dengan mata di sipitkan.

"gak ada…gak ada…"ujar lucci sambil mambuka salah satu majalah.

"kau kan buta arah.kalau kerja jadi supir,yang ada kau nyasar trus dan gak akan pernah bisa ngantar barang tepat waktu…"kaku menjelaskan dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Apaan sih!!aku gak sebodoh itu juga kali!!!"geram zoro sebal.kaku dan lucci hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi zoro.

"Oya,bukankah teman mu sanji itu punya restoran?..."tanya lucci.kaku mengangguk dan ikut menatap zoro.

"sampai mati aku gak akan mau bekerja ama orang itu"dengus zoro kesal.

"ya kan tidak ada salahnya mencoba.jangan fokus ke orangnya,fokus pada pekerjaannya…"lucci menasehati,zoro hanya menggkerutkan jidatnya tak setuju.

Mau bagaimana pun,sebuah penghinaan bagi zoro kalau dia harus bekerja di bawah pengawasan koki mesum itu.maka dari itu,dia gak akan pernah mau menanyakan pekerjaan dengan orang itu.

Tak akan pernah…

Kau catat ucapanku…

Tak akan…

* * *

**Hokkaido, jam 07:43**

"Haaaaahhh??!!...kau bilang apa??!!..."sanji menaikan sebelah alis keritingnya.ia menatap pria berambut hijau di depannya dengan tatapan terbingung yang ia punya.

"cih….dasar tuli.ku bilang aku mau kerja di restoran mu…"zoro mengulang kembali kalimatnya dengan kesal.rona merah jelas terlihat di kulit gelapnya.

"Kau….mau kerja dengan ku?...tak salah nih?..."sanji menyeringai.ada rasa kemenangan di dirinya saat ini,mendengar teman rivalnya yang amat membencinya ini mau merendahkan harga dirinya di depannya.ini benar2 kejadian yang sangat langka…

"iya iya…terserah kau…"

"ehm….kerja jadi apa ya kalau aku boleh tau?..."

"apapun itu.aku….sudah menaruh lamaran kesana kemari,namun belum di panggil2 juga.jadi…aku tak ada pilihan lain…"zoro menunduk malu,ia tak berani menatap mata sanji yang kini pasti sedang men-judge zoro macam2.

"Ehem…dengar ya,pertama,ini bukan restoran ku,ini restoran keluarga ku.jadi aku gak berwenang sepenuhnya disini.kedua,aku gak ingat ada lowongan kosong disini…"jelas sanji.jujur sebenarnya ia ingin membantu zoro,maksudnya,kapan lagi dia bisa memerintah2 si kepala lumut ini sesukanya?...

Zoro menghela nafas.ia sudah tau kalau ini akan terjadi.

"jadi maaf saja,bukannya aku tak mau membantu mu,hanya saja-"

"KELUAR KAU DARI SINI DASAR MESUM!!!!!"

Sanji dan zoro terkejut mendengar omelan itu.mereka berdua langsung menengok ke belakang mereka.

"Ma-maafkan saya nona raiju,sa-saya hanya-saya tak sengaja.saya tadi-"belum sempat pria itu menjelaskan,wanita berambut pink berdada besar itu langsung menyambar apron dan vest yang di kenakan pria itu.

"AKU TAK MAU MENDENGAR ALASAN MU,KAU DI PECAT!!!"teriak wanita itu sambil mendorong pria berambut abu2 itu keluar pintu.

"hah…dasar pria…..ohh hai sanji…sedang apa kau di situ?.."tanya reiju sambil menepuk2 kedua telapak tangannya.sanji dan zoro masih melongo dengan kejadian tadi.

"Kenapa??...oh pria tadi.dia menyentuh pantat ku ketika aku sedang menunduk mengambil sesuatu.dia sudah sering melakukan itu,makannya aku sudah muak…"jelas reiju sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam dapur.

Sanji menoleh perlahan ke arah zoro.seringai tipis terpampang di wajahnya.

"selamat…kau di terima kerja disini.."

* * *

**Seminggu kemudian,jam 10:09 pagi**

"permisi nona,apakah ini pesanan anda?..."tanya zoro kikuk kepada sekelompok gadis remaja.gadis2 itu sempat tersenyum sambil berbisik satu sama lain.salah satu dari mereka melihat ke arah nampan yang di bawa zoro.

"teehee.. Bukan mas,ini bukan pesanan kami…"gadis itu tersenyum manis,ada rona merah di wajah mereka.

"cih sialan…salah pesanan lagi…"bisik zoro sambil celingak2.ia berusaha mencari meja dengan pesanan nomor 17.yang mana mejanya?...

"zoro!!"panggil suara seorang pria.zoro menoleh dan mendapati sanji yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"maaf ya nona2 cantik,pelayan bodoh saya ini salah mengantar pesanan kalian lagi ya?..sabar ya,nanti pesanannya akan saya bawakan langsung,khusus dari saya buat kalian~"sanji meminta maaf sambil sesekali menggoda para gadis pelajar itu.mereka hanya cekikikan melihatnya.sanji lalu mengiring zoro ke meja yang benar dan membantunya menaruh makanan ke meja pelanggan.

"kau ini bagaimana sih?!!..masa nganter makanan aja nyasar??!!..."omel sanji sambil menyeret pria berambut hijau itu kembali ke dapur.

"Restoran mu sungguh membingungkan.mejanya kamu tuker2 ya?!!..."

"tak ada yang menukar meja,dasar bodoh!!"sanji menjitak zoro.zoro mendengus kesal dan balik menjitak sanji,keduanya sempat berantem sebentar,namun langsung di hentikan oleh 2 tangan besar yang menangkap wajah mereka.

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian dan kembali bekerja"ujar pria berambut merah.ia menggunakan kacamata hitam dengan pantulan sinar visornya yang berwarna merah.

"ichiji….apa masalahmu?!!..."sanji mengelus2 wajahnya yang panas.entah kenapa tangan pria ini selalu terasa panas.

"masalahku adalah kalian berdua.dan kau,aku punya kerjaan buat mu…"ichiji menunjuk zoro kemudian mengkodekan zoro untuk ikut dengannya.zoro hanya terdiam lalu melirik sanji,sanji hanya menaikkan kedua pundaknya.

Zoro pun mengikuti langkah pria berambut merah di depannya.mereka berjalan ke luar dapur dan menuju meja bar yang baru saja di pasang pagi ini.ichiji berjalan mendekati salah satu kursi bar,ia kemudian menggesturkan zoro untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"aku tau apa yang kalian berdua ributkan tadi.aku juga sudah liat dengan masalahmu selama bekerja disini"ichiji mengeluarkan sekotak stick pocky rasa strawberry dari balik jaket merahnya.

"mau??.."tawarnya pada zoro,namun zoro menolak.

"ya,aku sudah mengawasinmu akhir2 ini,sebenarnya kerja mu bagus dan tidak ada yang salah.namun menurut pengakuan adik ku sanji,kau katanya memiliki kekurangan yaitu buta arah.apa itu benar?..."tanya ichiji sambil mengunyah pocky.

"i-iya…"zoro mengaku.

"Tidak apa..tak ada yang salah dengan itu,semua orang punya kekurangan mereka masing2"ichiji menjeda kalimatnya.ia mengunyah beberapa stick pocky sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

"Kau lihat bar ini?...kami berencana memasang mini bar disini,dan saat ini…kami.membutuhkan seorang bartender"ujar ichiji sambil menengok ke arah zoro.matanya yang tertutup kaca mata itu menatap penuh harapan ke pada zoro.

"dan aku berharap…mungkin kau mau mengisi tempat ini?..kau tak perlu harus berjalan mengantar pesana orang dan tersasar lagi.area kerja mu hanyalah ruang lingkup kecil ini,jadi tak mungkin kau tersesat.ya kan?..."ichiji berdiri dari tempat duduknya.ia beralih ke belakang meja bar dan mengeluarkan sebotol whiskey tahun 1980.ia kemudian menuangnya ke dua buah gelas dan menyerahkannya satu kepada zoro.nah kalau ini zoro tak menolak.

"soal skill bartender,tenang saja.aku yang akan melatih mu agar kau bisa beroprasi disini.jadi,bagaiman?...apa kah kau tertarik?..."

Zoro menaruh gelas whiskey yang ia minum.rasanya luar biasa,tubuh zoro yang tadinya capek karna berkeliling restoran berusaha mencari meja pelanggan yang benar,seketika segar kembali.ia kemudian menatap kacamata ichiji dan tersenyum lebar.

"tentu saja…aku mau…"

* * *

**Hokkaido,tahun 2013 Jam 10:56**

"aku pulang…."zoro membuka pintu rumahnya.ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya,memasukinya lalu melempar tasnya kesembarang tempat.ia membuka vest hitam dan kemeja abu2 yang ia kenakan.menggantinya dengan kaos hijau bertuliskan 'roar' di dadanya.

Zoro turun tangga dan mendapati seorang pria tua duduk di depan tv sambil menyeruput teh hijau.

"Ada acara apa malam ini ayah?..."tanya zoro sambil duduk di dekat pria tua yang ia panggil ayah itu.

"Berita,kebakaran di daerah fukushima tokyo…"jawab pria itu tak melepas pandangan matanya dri tv.

"Bukannya udah padam?..."

"ya baru tadi pagi padamnya.ini lagi nyari korban kebakarannya.udah ketemu 2 orang tadi…"

"hmmm…"

Mereka berdua sempat hening.tak lama sang ayah terbatuk keras,zoro yang berada di samping langsung melirik ke arah ayahnya.

"Udah minum obat hari ini?..."tanya zoro sambil mengelus pundak ayahnya.

"obatnya habis…"pria itu beruasaha menjawab di sela batuknya.

"huh?!!...habis?!...kok baru bilang sih?!.."zoro membelakkan matanya.

"ya…aku juga baru ingat…"ujar pria itu berdehem berusaha menenangkan paru2nya.

"Kebiasaan deh…harusnya ayah bilang dari kemaren2 kalau obat habis,kalau sekarang kan zoro gak punya uang banyak…"zoro mengkerutkan jidatnya.ia berusaha memutar otak mencari cara agar bisa membeli obat pereda gejala tuberculosis yang di derita ayahnya ini.

"emangnya…gajian mu kemaren kemana?.."tanya sang ayah.

"aku…sudah menyetornya ke kaku…"zoro menundukkan wajahnya.

"Zoro…aku sudah memberi tahu mu….kau tak usah berusaha lagi…"

"ayah bicara apa sih?..."

"kau mengerti maksudku.kita sudah membicarakan ini berkali2…mimpi mu,itu tak mungkin nak.kita tak akan sanggup untuk meraihnya…"ujar sang ayah lemah.

"Aku bisa…"suara zoro bergetar.terlihat kalau dia sedang menahan amarah.

"aku tau kau tak suka dengan impian ku,tapi….tapi aku akan buktikan…"zoro menatap ayahnya tepat di bola matanya.

"Aku akan buktikan…kalau aku bisa,dan wano,wano akan terwujud!!!"zoro hampir membentak ayahnya.ia tak peduli walaupun pria tua di depannya ini adalah ayahnya,kalau dia melecehkan impian zoro,zoro akan marah sekali.

"zoro…"

"aku akan memperlihatkannya kepada ayah.. Dan pada saat itu terjadi,aku akan membuat ayah bangga"ujar zoro,ia kemudian berdiri dan mengenakan jaketnya untuk pergi keluar.

"Kau mau kemana zoro?!!.."tanya ayahnya panik.

"aku mau bicara pada franky.aku mau pinjam uang dengannya…"zoro kemudian menutup pintu dan meninggalkan sang ayah handa sendiri di rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jam 12:22 malam**

"Cih..ini dimana lagi??..."zoro celingak celinguk melihat keadaan sekitarnya.ia tersasar ke sebuah perumahan yang tak pernah ia liat sebelumnya.niatnya mau ke bengkel temannya yang bernama franky itu malah berakhir begini.tersasar dan gak tau jalan keluar.

Zoro hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.ia kemudian mengendarai mobilnya lebih pelan agar ia tak melewatkan gang yang mungkin harus ia lalui.

Zoro tiba2 menghentikan mobilnya.ia menarik rem belakang dan mematikan mesin mobilnya.ia keluar dari mobilnya lalu menengok ke kanan dan kekiri.

Ia bersumpah ia mendengar suara orang minta tolong,suara itu tak jauh dan terdengar seperti seorang pria.ia akhirnya mengambil ketiga katananya dari mobilnya dan mengikuti arah suara minta tolong.setelah berjalan sekitar beberapa meter,zoro berhenti di sebuah taman kecil yang gelap.ia melihat sekelompok orang dengan pakaian yang hampir senada.orang2 itu seperti sedang melingkari sesuatu,zoro penasaran dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu.

"A-aku berani bersumapah….gakhh…aku-aku tak melakukannya…"sebuah suara seorang pria terdengar,suaranya patah2 seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit.zoro mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi.

Sekelompok orang ini berjumlah 5 orang,mereka semua membawa senjata seperti katana,tongkat tonfa,golok,dan juga sebuah pistol uzi.

Tak salah lagi,dari tato yang ada di lengan mereka,mereka adalah kawanan yakuza.namun zoro tak mengenali dri mana kawanan yakuza ini berasal.

di antara kumpulan yakuza itu,salah satu anggotanya ada yang zoro kenali…

Mata tajam bagai elang…

Janggut dan kumis…

Rambut hitam…

Dan topi itu….

Tak salah lagi….

**To be continued**


End file.
